Diana
Diana is one of the orphans at Rose Garden Orphanage and a member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. Ranked Duchess, she has the highest social placement in the Aristocracy, and is also the highest ranking member of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club, under the Princess of the Red Rose. She is very devious and cruel, even toward the other members of the Aristocracy. She often adopts a nonchalant attitude and is uncaring of the thoughts of others. She is the object of affection for Meg, and seems to be the eldest of the orphans. She was portrayed as The Strong-Willed Princess. Story Diana is the self-proclaimed leader of the Aristocrat Club under The Princess of the Red Rose. Before Jennifer's arrival at the orphanage, she learned about the legend of the Stray Dog from Wendy. On the Airship, Diana is seen in various areas, mainly the cabin, sitting at the table. She is also seen in the Aristocrat Club meeting area where she attends the meetings and watches the punishments take place. It is revealed after getting the Good Ending that Diana has a phobia of growing up too fast but also an ambition to become an adult. It is said that she liked to spend large amounts of time sitting in one of the cells in the basement, thinking about growing up. Diana apparently wanted to be beautiful and pure but was self-conscious in believing that every day she separated from her ideal self. Her focused chapter is "The Mermaid Princess", which is also shared with Clara. Personality As Jennifer stated when she was a child, Diana is the prettiest and most mature of the Aristocrats. In spite of this, she is also a troublemaker. Diana appears to carry a strong dislike for Jennifer and looks for any opportunity to harm her. Diana is selfish and sadistic in personality, often looking forward to punishing people or hurting them mentally as seen when Jennifer gave the Aristocrats the gift of a butterfly and she shouted that it was worth nothing. Diana is very devious, which is shown by the way she tricks others. She despises both Eleanor and Meg, though she pretends to like them when she is in their presence. She once pulled a prank on Eleanor by stealing her red bird. Afterwards, she and Meg made a bet to see if she would cry or get furious, which ended up having both of them lose since she didn't get angry nor cry. Her cruelty can be shown again when she undertook another prank during September. After Meg gave her a love letter, she ripped it in half and stuffed it into a stuffed goat doll. When Meg learned of what had become of her letter the poor girl only cried in her arms, thinking that Jennifer had done it. Diana despises adults, and it is shown in how she reacts when Mr. Hoffman treats her suggestively. Ironically, Diana actually has the dream of becoming an adult, however, there were times when she was afraid of growing up too fast. Jennifer spoke poorly of her, saying that Diana was trapped by her own ideals. Etymology The name "Diana" probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to dyeus (Zeus). Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. This reflects Diana's vain, proud attitude and the fact she thinks she is more important than everyone else. Quotes *''"Just look at you! You're filthy!"'' *''"You're a disgrace. Nothing, worse than nothing! Your gift is worth NOTHING!"'' *''"There, there, there..."'' *''"Splendid work, Jennifer. You are no longer a wretched peon. Amanda, on the other hand... has been demoted."'' *''"That's why I don't like her. She follows me everywhere... it's pathetic."'' *''"I already got it... and ripped it in half... Well, what should I do with the rest of the letter?"'' *''"Perfect timing, Jennifer. I have a job for you."'' *''"What are you looking at? Do you have something to say? Get lost before I smack you."'' *''"There you are!"'' *''"She's such a pain... I can't stand the sight of her."'' *''"Eavesdropping, eh, Jennifer? What a bad girl."'' *''"The bird will die if we don't hurry, and that will make Eleanor cry."'' *''"Then, let's make a wager... on whether she'll cry or get angry."'' *''"Rats... the fish is gone. Mr. Hoffman will be furious..."'' *''"You should be looking for your own precious thing."'' *''"Yuck! How disgusting... Oh, now I see... It was you! It was your fault that I got into trouble! Give it here... Oh my... I see a stain... I've got to clean it up, or Mr. Hoffman will be angry with me..."'' *''"I doubt you'll be much help, but run along and join the search for Joshua the bear. Hurry up and go!"'' *''"Come here, Jennifer... Let's have a little talk."'' *''"Now, you can have your very own red crayon..."'' *''"Greetings. Princess... please forgive all that I've done."'' *''"We are yours to command, Princess."﻿﻿ Trivia *Diana has a white bandage wrapped around her right thigh, which is usually hidden under her skirt. The reason why her leg is wrapped is never explained in the game, though it has been theorized that the bandage is there to represent Diana's similarities to Clara. The game implies Clara had been sexually abused by Mr. Hoffman, and perhaps Diana was starting to receive the same type of treatment. The bandage is there to possibly represent one of the duties of Clara - to tend to the orphans' wounds. Diana is also seen tending to Meg's wound in the opening of the game, by sucking the blood off of her finger. *''Rule of Rose shares similarities with ''Lord of the Flies ''(although the creators have stated that they did not base their story off of this). Diana's personality can be based off of Jack's as well as her fear and attitude towards many of the elements of the game's story. Gallery Diana tending to Meg's wound.jpg|Diana tending to Meg's wound HoffmanDiana.png|Hoffman stroking Diana DianaGlaring.jpg|Diana glaring at Jennifer JenniferAndDiana.jpg|Diana and Jennifer Diana.png|Diana smiling at Jennifer Diana2.png|Diana tilting her head Whatevah.png|Diana doesn't care about sad people DianaFace.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters